


October 21, 2002

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26565778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Frowning,  Amos rolled up his sleeves and revealed the same bruises as Supergirl.





	October 21, 2002

I never created DC.

Frowning, Amos rolled up his sleeves and revealed the same bruises as Supergirl after her recent battle with a Metropolis villain.

THE END


End file.
